Amigos
by Veela Black
Summary: Porque ellos son amigos, solo amigos. O al menos eso es lo que le dicen al mundo. Respuesta al reto ¿Qué hay entre nosotros? del foro EEQCR.


_**Disclaimer: los derechos de autor de Harry Potter no me pertenecen y no lo harán nunca. Esto es un mero medio de entretenimiento.**_

N/A: esta historia participa en el reto _¿Qué hay entre nosotros?_ del foro **El Escorpión que Coleccionaba Rosas**. Mi categoría es _amigos con derechos_. Espero que les guste.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Amigos<strong>_

Su amistad comenzó de forma extraña, en medio de palabras no dichas y medias sonrisas insinuantes. No recuerdan el dónde ni el cuándo, solo pueden evocar un cruce de miradas de un extremo a otro de la habitación, miradas que se medían y se juzgaban, cubiertas con curiosidad y una cuota de helada desconfianza. Puede que durara un instante o toda una vida, pero cuando un atisbo de sonrisa fría y tentativa comenzó a formarse en unos labios y terminó de modelarse en los otros, supieron que un pacto invisible los había unido para siempre. Habían encontrado a su igual.

El tiempo los ayudó en su danza incomprensible en medio de prejuicios y viejas heridas. Crecer se transformó en un juego que implicaba sonrisas traviesas y brillo de intenciones poco correctas, en rojo y plata fundiéndose en un torbellino de peligros y tentaciones. Se encontraban separados la mayor parte del tiempo y pocas palabras eran intercambiadas entre ellos. Lo suyo era una especie de apoyo mutuo, un trato de lealtad ante lenguas viperinas. Eran unos niños, pero incluso entonces eran conscientes que rompían una serie de normas establecidas mucho antes de que ellos existieran. No les importaba en lo absoluto

Comenzó a ser algo común ver una cabeza roja sentada en medio de las serpientes, una corbata verde y plata recostada sobre un sillón rojo, y un montón de plumas y pergaminos meticulosamente distribuidos y olvidados sobre un mesón de la biblioteca mientras discutían de todo y de nada, de la vida impredecible y de la muerte invencible. De deberes que no les interesaban y de bromas pesadas por las cuales nunca los culpaban. Eran demasiado listos, demasiado buenos, aliados infalibles y enemigos peligrosos. Un par singular que amenazaba un equilibrio maldito con sus risas compartidas y sus juegos infantiles.

Se conocieron como ningún otro los había conocido antes, se comprendieron a un nivel que, sospechaban, nadie volvería a alcanzar. Ella era un vendaval de caótico cabello pelirrojo que danzaba con vida propia entorno a sus ojos imposiblemente azules y despistaban de sus ideas maquiavélicas, de sus movimientos calculados y sus sentimientos frenéticos. Él era una interrogante eterna de ojos metálicos y descuidado cabello rubio, un corazón noble y una mente clara y brillante. Él era el único capaz de contenerla en sus épocas de manía y ella era la indicada para sacarlo de su carcasa en sus peores días.

Él era el único autorizado para estar cerca de ella cuando se sumía en una oscuridad profunda y latente que parecía no abandonarla nunca. La recordaba observando hipnotizada la danza moribunda del fuego sobre las brasas. Sus hombros caídos, la mirada ausente y aquella melancolía rabiosa que parecía envolverla y atarla a unas tinieblas que no le pertenecían. Recuerda la infinidad de veces que la abrazó suavemente, permaneciendo allí hasta que las brasas eran cenizas y su camisa se encontraba empapada a la altura de su corazón. Recuerda con especial cariño aquella mueca rota que intentaba ser sonrisa, su agradecimiento.

Ella siempre era la que iniciaba sus mejores recuerdos, la que proponía las aventuras más audaces y daba todo para cumplir sus metas. Siempre fue la que llevaba el corazón en la mano, la que se enamoraba sin motivo, solo porque sí; y él la dejaba, todo fuera por las estrellas en sus ojos, por multiplicar las risas tintineantes y sulfurosas que parecían atraparlos a todos. Luego era el encargado de reunir los restos de su corazón roto por descuidados errores, el que debía cumplir sus ideas macabras, reservar un puesto en la enfermería y besarla para sanar las heridas.

La primera vez que su amistad pasó a tener derechos con cláusulas especiales fue tan natural que casi pasó desapercibido. Había alcohol, un ruido estridente que latía al ritmo de sus corazones y manos curiosas por descubrir sitios impredecibles. Creen recordar a cierto exnovio de ella coqueteando con alguna de sus primas, pero puede que lo hayan imaginado. Recuerdan con muchísima más claridad el juego travieso de sus lenguas y sus labios acallando risas burbujeantes y gemidos ansiosos. Al despertar entre doseles que no les eran propios y con un punzante martilleo entre sus sienes, rieron sin atisbo de culpa.

No ocurrieron cambios sustanciales en sus comportamientos erráticos, siguieron siendo los mismos lunáticos que volaban después del toque de queda sobre el Lago Negro, los que se reían ante los rostros estupefactos de los adultos que reconocían sus apellidos. Ella continuó siendo aquella rebelde sin causa, con sus faldas escandalosamente cortas y sus calificaciones soberbiamente altas. Él no perdió el sarcasmo que fluía por su afilada lengua, ni la manía por el orden que le valía burlas interminables, cortesía de ella. Perpetuaron su amistad sin cambios tangibles, salvo por los encuentros sin palabras en pasillos vacíos, un derecho recientemente descubierto.

Podrían haber sido cualquier cosa, pero decidieron ser amigos. Ni siquiera fue una decisión consciente, sino mera comodidad; los conocidos van y vienen, los amantes son transitorios y ser enemigos era un desgaste que a ninguno de los dos le apetecía. Se convirtieron en amigos porque era lo más sencillo, lo más práctico, algo puramente lógico. Porque cuando ella lo miraba con ese brillo que no auguraba nada bueno y él le respondía con una media sonrisa con sabor a peligro, cerraban un trato que estaba escrito mucho antes que ellos. Su amistad los volvió inseparables, legendarios, fascinantes, únicos, perfectos.

Ellos eran horas frente a las brasas mortecinas, entre colores que no les pertenecían. Eran silencios que gritaban todo lo que no debían decir. Eran amaneceres sin culpa, momentos asesinados con sonrisas ladinas. Eran confidentes, compañeros, cómplices, amigos. Solo amigos. Los que consolaban con travesuras, besos robados y gemidos ahogados en medio de la oscuridad. Los que volaban juntos a medianoche con más alcohol que juicio en la cabeza. Los que bebían en su honor y maldecían su nombre con una sonrisa colgando en sus labios, esos que susurraban promesas que siempre se cumplían y secretos que nunca se contaban.

Amigos, solo amigos.

(O eso se siguen diciendo para silenciar unas conciencias que nunca creyeron tener).

* * *

><p>NA: felices fiestas a todos.


End file.
